vineclanthegreatfandomcom-20200213-history
LavenderClan
"Let the scent of the lavender surround you, along with the warmth of your clan-mates, for we're powerful together, such as the lavender scent is stronger together."~Stonestar. You let out a sigh, tired and hungry from your long journey. You had been walking for what seemed like a few moons through a valley full of flowers, and hadn't seen water in days. Then, you heard a crack of thunder, and it started raining. There were no trees in sight to shelter you from the water that was pouring down, so you laid in the purple flowers. Realizing how tired you were, you dozed off, deciding you would travel again when the rain stopped. "I smell an intruder!" Yowled an angry cat that woke you from your nap. You blinked the sleep from your eyes and looked up, realizing you had slept longer than you should've. You stand up slowly, stretching out your legs so you could continue your travel. Before you could go anywhere though, you heard a loud screech, and were suddenly tackled to the ground. "Who are you? What are you doing on LavenderClan territory!" Hissed the cat in anger, shoving your head in the ground. "Ebonyfall, how do you expect it to speak if you're shoving its head into the ground?" Snapped the voice of an angry she-cat. You were suddenly released with an angry growl from your attacker. "Well?" The she-cat asked as you sat up and groomed your fur. You looked over at her, wondering if she was a cat that you could trust. She just gave you an impatient glare. "I was just passing through." You answered at last. The black furred tom that had tackled you was lashing his tail back and forth in frustration. "Really?" The silver furred she-cat snorted. "You look like you were dozing off!" "We have to take it to Stonestar, Splashfoot! They were trespassing!" Growled Ebonyfall furiously. You hissed at him, your ears flattening in anger. He suddenly dropped into a battle crouch, his haunches rocking as he got ready to spring. As he leaped at you, you rolled out of his way, yowling in anger. As he stood up you darted forward, knocking him over. Your claws raked across the black furred tom's shoulder before the she-cat yowled, "Enough, both of you!" You leaped off of him with a low growl, glaring at the she-cat. Her tail now lashed in anger as she hissed, "Now I have to take you to Stonestar!" You were taken out of the field of flowers by the patrol, and lead to their camp. When you got there, a large line of cats were sitting in a line, with a dark gray furred tom with amber eyes was lashing his tail furiously. You assumed this was Stonestar since he was sitting in the middle. When he saw you, he hissed, "Who are you?" "I'm __________." You replied nervously. This clan of cats could tear you to shreds within a few heartbeats, and eat you as prey later. The cats were all glaring at you, waiting for an attack command from their leader. You closed your eyes tight, ready to be torn apart by the cats. "Well, you will join us as a prisoner for now, ___________." Stonestar growled. "Splashfoot, Ebonyfall, guard the prisoners den." After a while of being a prisoner, gaining the trust of the clan cats, you were given an opportunity to join this group of cats. You agreed, having grown fond of many of them even if they weren't fond of you. These cats had really started to feel like family, a family that would protect each other until the end. Leader's word is law. When given an order in LavenderClan, you are expected to obey it. If you happen to disobey your leader's commands, punishments will be put in place. Treat others the way you wish to be treated. Disrespect towards a clan-mate will not be tolerated in LavenderClan. Privileged or not, disrespecting a clan member will result in severe punishents. Try to avoid unnecessary drama. Unnecessary drama can be extremely annoying at times. If you can avoid it, avoid it the best you can. If your drama is proved as unnecessary, you will recieve a punishment. Be serious. When we're roleplaying, you must be serious, whether you want to roleplay or not. If you don't wish to be serious at the time however, you can always come back and join the roleplay session later. Be active. Activity is a major part in clan success. If most people are inactive and very few are active, this leads to our roleplay sessions decreasing. With this, you may not join if you know you're going to be inactive for a while. After three inactivity warnings, you will be sentenced to exile. Commitment and loyalty. If you're going to join LavenderClan, you can't leave a week later. You must spend a minimum of two weeks '''with us, or at least attend four roleplay sessions. After you have attended four roleplay sessions, you may decide where your loyalty lies. '''Double-clanning is forbidden. If you're in other groups while a member of LavenderClan, you will be exiled immediately. Divided loyalties will not be tolerated here under any circumstance. Powerplaying is prohibited.